gleethe_new_revolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
Song Preview Page
Want to know what song is going to be sung an episode? Want to see what songs will be sung this season! You can see it all here!<3 Most songs this season won't have a theme. Songs Per Episode Start It Up *'Get Back '''by ''Demi Lovato ''sung by Parker Winchester *'American Girl (Acoustic Version) by Bonnie McKee ''sung by TBA Here They Come *'Decode 'by ''Paramore ''sung by Natasha and Nate Winters *'Everything Has Changed 'by ''Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran *'Unwell '''by ''Matchbox Twenty sung by by Colby Luke *'We'll Be A Dream '''by We the Kings featuring Demi Lovato sung by TBA Episode 6 *'Guardian Angel by Tyler James Willams featuring Coco Jones ''sung by Colby Luke and Sabrina Luke *'Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day ''sung by Max Franklin and Colby Luke *'Right There by Ariana Grande ''sung by Franchesca Gomez with Devonne Muse and Kathleen Orton *'Fallin For Ya by Teen Beach Movie Soundtrack sung by Sabrina with The Melodic Notes Girls Episode 7 *'''I Want You by'' Fefe Dobson sung by Sabrina Luke *'The Tide Is High''' by Atomic Kitten ''sung by Kathleen Orton with Devonne Muse and Franchesca Gomez Episode 8 *'It's Time by Imagine Dragons ''sung by Parker,Mason, and Ethan with The Melodic Notes *'On Our Way 'by The Royal Concept'' sung by The Melodic Notes Episode 9 *'''Let's Get It Started by Black Eyed Peas sung by Harmonosity *'Just A Dream '''by ''Nelly (Sam Tsui and Christina Grimmie) ''sung by Kellan and Franchesca Episode 11 *'Thank You''' by MKTO sung by The Melodic Notes *'This is Me' by Demi Lovato sung by TBA *'It's On '''by ''Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam sung by The Melodic Notes and TBA Episode 13 *'Make No Mistake(She's Mine)' by'' Kenny Rodgers and Ronnie Milsap (Glee)'' sung by Parker Winchester and Justin Newman *'Dollhouse' by Priscilla Renea ''sung by Stella Carlisle *'Somebody's Heartbreak''' by'' Hunter Hayes'' Episode 17 *'Stay My Baby' by Miranda Cosgrove sung by Franchesca Gomez *'Only Girl In The World '''by Rihanna sung by Bella Zacchara and Stella Carlisle *'Too Close by Alex Clare ''sung by Addison Adams *'Only You Can Be You by Cymphonqiue Miller sung by Kat Orton Episode 18 *'Backstabber' by Ke$ha *'Secrets' by One Republic *'Louder' by Neon Jungle Episode 19 *'Who I Am' by Bratz:Rock Angelz *'The In Crowd' by Mitchell Musso '' *'Burn by Ellie Goulding *'''Who You Are by ''AJ Michalka'' Episode 20 *'7 Things' by Miley Cyrus Episode 22 *'Can't Back Down '''by ''Camp Rock 2:The Final Jam Episode 24 *'Gone,Gone,Gone '''by ''Phillip Phillips *'Glowing '''by ''Nikki Willaims *'You're The Reason (Acoustic Version)' by Victorious *'The Only Exception' by Paramore *'Don't Go My Breaking My Heart '''by ''Elton John featuring Kiki Dee Songs Going To Be Used This Season *'Take Back The Night 'by Justin Timberlake *'Bleeding Love 'by Jesse McCartney *'Miss Movin On '''by Fifth Harmony'' *'Home' by Phillip Phillips *'The Way/Go Your Own Way' by Ariana Grande featuring Mac Miller/Fleetwood Mac '' *'I Try by '''Macy Gray *'Count On Me/Count On Me '''by ''Bruno Mars/Whitney Houston featuring Cece Winans *'Feel This Moment '''by Pitbull featuring Christina Aguilera'' *'All The Right Moves '''by ''One Republic *'Never Say Never '''by ''Justin Bieber *'Clarity' by Zedd ft.Foxes *'Wanted' by Hunter Hayes *'Always Be My Baby '''by ''Mariah Carey *'Merry Go Round '''by ''Kacey Musgraves *'The Other Side '''by ''Jason Derulo *'In My Head '''by ''Jason Derulo *'Hurt' by Leona Lewis *'Stand Out '''by ''Keke Palmer *'If You Could See Me Now' by The Script *'Wild Ones '''by ''Flo Rida ft.Sia *'Telling The World' by Taio Cruz *'Don't You(Forget About Me)' by Victorious